Bile Baloo, Chapter eight
Chapter eight of Bile Baloo. Plot Mowgli and his animal-cohorts continue brawling with Ganshum Riswan and The Man-Eater Gang, but a noise interrupts them. "What's that noise?" Vermillion asks, but got his answer when more humans show up, only these were dressed like Mowgli, "Gisborne" he greets, "long time no see chap" Gisborne returns, "man-eaters, retreat" Henith advises, "I'm not leaving until I have my revenge" Carth objects, "you'll get your chance I promise, but for now it's best to save ourselves" Wangari reasons and Carth relents, and both he and the man-eaters make their escape, "Carth don't" Sandah shouts desperately, Carth stops when he heard, he takes a last look at him and Mowgli, "this isn't over" he vows and departs with the man-eaters, Mowgli couldn't help feeling guilty again: every time an animal was hurt at the hands of his species, he's sicken of being one, however he noticed Sandah seemed more down than him, "you okay?" he asks, "yeah" Sandah answers with not much confidence, "I know you were just trying to help Carth" Bagheera offers, "I know, but you can't help someone who doesn't want to be helped" Sandah admits when Kit comes over, "hey Mowgli?" he asks, "yes?" Mowgli responds kneeling, "what will happen to us?" Kit asks, Mowgli repeated the question to Gisborne who was overseeing Riswan and Ganshum's arrest, "well all the bears will go back to where they came from: their native homes, though some will have to be placed in zoos and sanctuaries, like this little guy" Gisborne answers which saddens Kit, "but, I wanna be with you" he says to Mowgli, "but you're declawed and de-toothed" Rebecca reminds, "declawed and de-toothed? that usually compromises a bear's capability to survive in the wild" Kaa notes and this worried Kit more, he rushes at Baloo, taking him by surprise and hugs his belly, balling his eyes out, "but I don't wanna leave you, papa bear" he sobs and Baloo starts crying too, "can't we just give him our teeth and claws?" Molly asks which got everyone's attention, "hey you know? maybe you can" Bagheera says excitably, "really?" Lala asks, "yeah, humans do things called transplants: meaning that body parts are traded between two or more, some also use artificial replacements" Bagheera explains, "and just how are we gonna do that?" Sura wonders, "leave that to my friends" Mowgli offers having explained it all to Gisborne, who was more than willing to try, "you mean, I can stay after all, if I have someone else's claws and teeth, or unnatural ones?" Kit asks hopeful, and Mowgli nods. Later, everyone gathered at the ranger station. All non-native bears were being shipped on Boeing CH-47 Chinook-helicopters to places where they can live peacefully, while in the station, Mowgli and co were waiting behind a door that was clearly meant to be a first-aid unit for injured and sick animals, and currently Kit was in there undergoing surgeries, after having his dancing-collar and rope removed. "Think he'll do okay?" Akru wonders, "he'll be fine, I've seen him toughen up a lot" Rebecca assures, "I hope you're right" Chil prays, but after a few hours later, Kit and Gisborne emerge fully pleased, "hey gang, look at my new claws?" Kit presents, "they look like new" Maki comments, even though they could tell they were fake, yet function so much like real ones one would be easily fooled, "they look nice" Jumeirah compliments, "and check out my teeth" Kit adds showing off his prosthetic purely-whites, "beautiful" Phaona compliments, "well, Mowgli, he's all yours" Gisborne declares, "you're saying I can keep him?" Mowgli asks, "why not? I can see he's attached to you and Baloo" Gisborne notes as Kit looks at the animals, "really?" he whispers, "well look at us? do we look like some normal group of animals to you?" Baloo jokes and Kit starts crying again, this time from happiness, he then hugs them, "thank you, thank you" he sniffles, then Alex dances around with him while Rusty Marigold and Grey dance along, "looks like Alex found a new playmate" Meshua notes, "this ought to be interesting" Rahhar adds, "welcome to the family Cloudkicker" Rikki adds hopping onto Kit, "where'd you get that from?" Kichi asks, but Rikki just shrugs. The next day, Baloo as he intended was teaching Alex and his wolf-cousins again, but this time Kit and Molly were present too (Rebecca having chose to live in the area too). Kit still bears the scars from the abuse he suffered, but has gained some weight due to being served some big meals by Mowgli and his family, Meshua and Jumeirah especially after they took notice of his thin appearance. "This is why scent marking is important" Baloo advises pretending he was excreting to prove this was his property, of course Alex got grossed out, "ew" he gags, "oh Alex, you humans always being neat-freaks" Marigold teases, "and I wouldn't be surprised if uncle Mowgli marked his territory that way" Rusty notes, "he did actually" Hathi reveals while he was giving himself a shower, "really?" Grey gasps, "well for a while yes, but can you blame him? he was raised by wolves after all" Baloo answers, "makes sense to me" Virgil says from a tree he was feeding on, "yeah me too" Kit adds, "you're not gonna make me do it are you?" Alex dreads, "no way, what would your mother say?" Baloo asks and they all laugh, content that there will be a bright future ahead. The End Gallery Category:Fanfiction